Vie D'Immortel
by movie-like
Summary: Histoire qui se situe après Révélation .Bella profite enfin de sa vie d'Immortel et décide de retourner au lycée .Entre jalousie , disputes et voyages , la vie eternel de Bella va être longue . Histoire à ne pas rater .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

-Tout le monde se lèvent ! Hurla Alice .

-Tais-toi Alice ,on est des vampires ,on dort pas ! Cria Rosaline ,excédé par la manie de sa ''sœur''

Bella et Edward ne prenaient pas partie de la dispute qui se déroulaient depuis bientôt dix minutes . Bella profitait du calme de leur chambre ,leur cottage était maintenant aux loup-garou .Stupide idée pensa Bella .Pour avoir protégé leur fille , le couple avaient décidé d'offrir le cottage à Jacop et sa troupe .Avant de faire quoi que se soit ,la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant une Alice plus qu'excitée.

-Allez Bella ,c'est ton premier jour au lycée comme Immortel .

-Non ,j'ai pas envie .Murmura la jeune vampire en se cachant sous les couettes de son lit moelleux

-Allez ! Viens tout de suite t'habillait ou j'appelle Rosalie .Dit le lutin

Bella se leva immédiatement .La dernière fois que Rosalie était venue la réveiller ,elle avait jetée un seau d'eau remplie de vers dans son lit .

-Gentille Vampire ! Dit Alice tout en riant .Vite suivit par Edward

-Stupide mari !Chuchota Bella

-Entendu ! Hurla Edward

Bella tira la langue avant d'être trainée par Alice vers l'énorme dressing que les filles Cullens partageaient .La medium tira un short ,un t-shirt noir et un gilet gris .Et pour la touche final ,une magnifique paire de louloute .

-TADAM !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Jura Bella en voyant l'hauteur des talons qu'Alice venait de sortir .NON ! NON !

-Bella ,tu as deux choix : le gentil ou le violent ,tu choisis

-Je choisis….le gentil .Dit Bella en allant s'habillait

Après quelques secondes de patience ,Alice pu voir enfin son chef-d'œuvre .Bella était magnifique ,dommage qu'elle était trop timide .Rosalie devait donner un peu de sa confiance pensa Alice .Un rire franc répondit à sa pensée .La jeune maman attache ses cheveux en chignon et partit rejoindre son mari .

-Au revoir ,mon cœur .Dit Bella en passant devant Renesmee qui allait restait avec Esmée toute la journée .

-Tschuss Maman .Répondit la jeune fille avec sa voix d'ange

Bella monta dans la Volvo de son mari tandis que Alice et Jasper dans la Ferrari de celle-ci .Quant à Rosalie et Emmett ,ils montèrent dans le nouveau bien Cullen .Une magnifique décapotable rouge .Sang.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

-Alors mon ange ,tu es contente ? Questionna Edward

-De quoi ?

-De retourner au Lycée ! Dit son mari

-Mouai ,voir des ados te tournaient autour ne m'intéresse pas vraiment .Expliqua Bella avec jalousie

-Bella ,tu m'as donnée un enfant alors arrête de stresser .Je t'aime .Eternellement

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et retourna contemplait le paysage .Elle apprécie toujours autant ,malgré son changement de nature le bleu du ciel ,le vert des forêts ou le vent frais sur son visage délicat .

Edward gara sa Volvo à côté des voitures de ses frères et sœurs .Le couple sortit de la voiture après avoir échangé un long baiser doux et passionné .Les autres couples se rejoignirent devant la décapotable de Rosalie .

-Alors Alice, combien pour Bella ? Questionna Rosalie

-12 ! Souffla le lutin ,le regard absent

-Et moi ? Redemandait la Blonde .

-15 !

-YES ! Hurla Rosalie avant de faire sa danse de la victoire

Edward et Emmett partirent d'un rire franc quand il virent Rosaline tellement heureuse pour si peu .Mais ce dernier arrêta de rire quand il vit un groupe de garçons s'arrêtaient et admirer le magnifique corps de la jolie Blonde .Avec sa jupe ,normal quelle attire pensa Edward sans oser le dire à voix haute .

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Bella

-Des garçons que vous allez attirez .Dit simplement Jasper avant de retourner dans son mutisme

Bella resta quelque secondes la bouche ouverte .12 ? C'est un nombre à deux chiffres pensa Bella .

-Bella est choquée !Rit Emmett

Bella qui était toujours la plus forte de la maison tapa l'imposant vampire .Emmett lâcha un juron.

-Bien fait ! Chuchota Edward qui reçu pour réponse une baffe derrière la tête de la part d'Emmett .

-Aïe ! Hurla le jeune père

-Eh ! Pas touche à mon mari !Dit Bella avant de prendre la main d'Edward et se diriger vers leur cours .La sonnerie avait retentit depuis un certain temps .

Bella était heureuse .Elle avait littérature ,elle adorée cette matière mais Edward était un peu plus réticent .Il préférait largement la biologie .

-Mon cœur ,si tu t'ennuies ,j'ouvrirais mon bouclier !Murmura la brunette pour faire plaisir à son mari

Edward hocha simplement la tête avant de s'assoir à côté de son épouse .Magnifique pensa-t-il quand il vit le corps de sa femme .Cette tenue montrait parfaitement bien le corps parfait de Bella .Va falloir remercier Alice pensa Bella quand elle vit Edward bavait littéralement sur elle .Mais les pensées de celle-ci retourna vers de pensées sombre quand elle vit une lycéenne rousse envoyait un clin d'œil à son mari qui se retourna directement vers Bella .Celle-ci envoya un regard noir à cette rousse qui baissa la tête ,apeurée .

-Mon ange ,oublie-la !Murmura Edward

Bella commença à répondre quand le professeur rentra dans la pièce .Il devait avoir la quarantaine .Petit et laid .Le type de professeur peu apprécié conclut Edward .Une heure de souffrance pensa Edward .

-Bonjour ! Je me nomme et ….. Commença Le professeur mais le couple discutait par la pensée .Le cours finit ,les deux tourtereaux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours et cela quatre fois de suite .

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonnée ,Bella et Edward rejoignirent leur famille qui commençait déjà à ''manger '' .Bella pris une pomme et une bouteille d'eau et se dirigea vers la table occupait par les vampires .

-Alors ,quoi de beau ? Demanda-t-elle en se poussant un peu pour laisser de la place à son époux

-Nous sommes tous collés .Dit simplement Jasper en haussant les épaules .

Alors je voudrais déjà remercier celle qui à laissée un reviews et à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre .Voici la suite ,celui-ci est un peu plus long que le premier .j'agrandirait mes chapitres au fur et à mesure .Bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

-Vous êtes tous collés ? Hurla Esmée

-Non ,pas nous .Dit Edward en englobant ma personne avec un mouvement de main

-Comment avez-vous faits pour être collés le premier jour ?Demanda Esmée

-C'est à cause de Rosalie .Accusa Alice

-Non c'est Jasper .Contredit Rosalie

-C'est pas moi .Dit Emmett

-C'est pas moi .Répéta Jasper

-POURQUOI ?! Redemanda la mère

-Parce que Rosalie à renversé de l'encre sur la jupe d'Alice qui à décidée de se changer en plein milieu de cours .Des gars ont sifflés donc Jasper à commençait à taper les gars .Moi j'était tranquille quand Alice renversa ,exprès, du blanc liquide sur le top de Rosalie qui décida de se changer donc j'ai frappé ceux qu'il l'ont regardés bizarre .Tous collés .Expliqua Emmett avec nonchalance

-Stupide ! Vous êtes tous stupide ,surtout vous deux .Dit Esmée en pointant du doigt les deux filles

-Pas ma faute si tout le monde me regardait .Répliqua Rosalie avec un sourire au lèvres .

-Rosalie et Alice ,privée de shopping .Commença Esmée

-NON ! Hurla-t-elles en cœur

-Si !

-Combien de temps ?Questionna Bella

-1 mois ,je suis pas affreuse non plus .

Esmée eu pour réponse des regards noirs .C'était la première fois que les Cullen étaient privés de quelque chose .Et après ,Esmée ose dire qu'elle n'est pas affreuse .Personne n'arrête Alice Mary Cullen pensa Alice

-On les feras en cachette .Murmura Alice en tapant dans la main de Rosalie

-Quant à vous deux ,vous êtes privés de jeux vidéos .Finis la mère de famille

-On joueras en secret .Dit Jasper en tapant dans la main de Emmett

-Maintenant ,tout le monde montent .Ordonna Esmée .J'ai du ménage à faire

La bande d'ados monta sans attendre .Ils avaient un plan .

-Alors ,Bella tu m'accompagnes avec Rosalie ! Décida Alice

-Pourquoi je viendrais ?Dit Bella

-Parce que !

-OK

-Quant à vous tous ,dîtes qu'on est allées chasser ou votre punition seras terrible .Tous sur le canapé pendant un bout de temps .

Les fils Cullen hochèrent la tête rapidement avant de retourner à jouer au jeux vidéos .Personne prive les Cullen .

Les trois filles sautèrent par la fenêtre et tomba au milieu de la forêt qui entourait la villa .Elles commencèrent à courir vers la décapotable de Rosalie .

-Mauvais idée !Dit Bella .Elle va s'en rendre compte .

-Bah ! On fait comment ?Demanda Rosalie en regardant avec inquiétude sa magnifique paire de talons .

-En courant ! Répondirent en cœur les deux brunes

Rosalie hocha la tête tout en enlevant les talons de ses pieds .Elle était maintenant en collant .Les deux brunes éclatèrent de rire .Rosalie ,énervée ,partit en courant vers le centre-ville le plus proche .Mais Rosalie qui était pas la meilleure en course se retrouva ,malgré son avance ,au même niveau que Alice et Bella .Bella menait la course jusqu'au centre-ville de Seattle .Elles avaient décidés de dépenser une fortune juste pour oublier le fait d'être collées .

-Bella et moi ,on va acheter des chaussures ! Quant à toi Rosalie ,tu t'occupes des habits !Compris ? Demanda Alice à une Rosalie concentré sur sa paire de talons .Malgré cela ,celle-ci hocha la tête .

Les deux brunes allèrent vers le magasin de chaussures le plus proche .Bella ne boudait pas ,elle adorait les chaussures .

-Alors , commença Alice en entrant dans le magasins sous les regards des clients ,du veux combien de paires ?

-3 ! Dit Bella sans penser

-Bien ,suis moi .

La jeune mère suivit le lutin vers les marques de luxe et se resta bouche bée devant une magnifique paire de Ralph Lauren .La paire était hors de prix mais Bella avait compris depuis un bout de temps que l'argent n'était plus un problème .

-Magnifique !Souffla Bella

-Bravo ! Je commence à déteindre sur toi .Dit Alice avec fierté .

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche , les mains des filles étant remplies ,décidèrent d'allaient à la caisse .

Ralph Lauren ,Marcs Jacobs ,Armani ,Valentino …..

La caissière commença à douter du sérieux des deux filles .Ce n'étaient ,au premier regard ,des ados accro au shopping .Malgré son doute ,elle fit passer les achats .

-45,000 euros .Dit la vendeuse d'une voix blanche .

Bella sortit la carte d'Edward ,elle devait semer les pistes .Esmée allait voir les comptes et Edward devra dire que c'était un cadeau pour leur prochain anniversaire de mariage .

-Tenez ! Dit la brunette en tendant la carte .

Après avoir payées leurs achats ,les filles partirent rejoindre Rosalie qui les attendait devant le magasin ,entourée de centaines de sacs reconnaissables entre tous .La blonde se leva avec difficulté car les sacs ne lui permettait pas de poser les pieds au sol .

-Bon ,chacune garde trois hauts ,trois bas et trois paires de chaussures et le reste on le cache dans le coffre de la Volvo .Comme vous êtes pas collés ….Dit Alice en voyant le regard interrogateur de Bella

Après leur choix ,les trois filles repartirent vers la villa .Rangement rapide des emplettes ,sprint vers leurs chambres .Soulagement .

-A TABLE ! Hurla Esmée

-Mais qu'est qui ont tous avec leur envie de faire comme les humains !Chuchota Emmett .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Bonjour tout le monde ,me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long que les anciens .Bonne lecture !

La troupe Cullen descendit les escaliers à vitesse vampirique .Emmett et Edward se battaient quand ce dernier décida de pousser son frère sur le mur . Emmett ,très peu cordonnée ,fit un énorme trou dans le mur en essayant de frapper un Edward ,hilare .

Quand Esmée entendit un craquement venant des escaliers ,elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine .Elle lâcha un juron qui choqua les deux jeunes hommes .

-Oh Maman ! Dit Emmett entre deux rires

-Privé de décapotable ! Hurla la mère des deux vampires

-QUOI ? Cria Rosalie en entendant Esmée priver Emmett une seconde fois .

-Tu as bien entendue !

-Mais comment je fais pour aller au lycée ? Questionna la blonde

-Demande à ton stupide mari ! Conclut Esmée avant de retourner dans la cuisine .

Edward ,sentant une dispute ,s'éclipsa dans la cuisine rejoindre sa femme et sa fille . Au moment où Nessie essaya de dire quelque chose , Rosalie sortit rapidement de la maison .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la fille de Bella

-Je suis privé de décapotable ,de jeux vidéos mais aussi de Rosalie .Dit un Emmett ,anéanti

Les Cullen éclatèrent de rire sauf Esmée qui était toujours furieuse contre son fils .Celui-ci alla s'assoir près d'Alice qui rigolait tellement qu'elle tombât de sa chaise .Le lutin se releva avec difficulté .

Le silence retombât quand la mère de la troupe arriva avec le repas .Pendant une dizaines de minutes ,aucun bruit ne vient troubler la tranquillité très peu stable de la pièce .

-J'ai une idée ! Apprend Bella

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune mère .

-Rosalie et moi ,on prend la Volvo et les deux idiots prennent le bus .Dit Bella en pointant du doigt les deux frères .

Les vampires ,sauf Emmett et Edward acquièrent avec ferveur .

-Bonne…Commença Alice qui fut coupée par une vision .

Personne n'osa parler ,la dernière fois que Alice avait eue une vision ,les Volturi étaient venus à Forks .

-Tu vois quoi Tata ? Demanda Renesmée ,inquiète

-Une semaine extraordinaire ! Dit la médium ,un sourire au lèvres

-Explique ! Ordonna la jeune fille .

Pour seule réponse ,Nessie eue le droit à un tirage de langue de la part de sa tante .Pour se venger ,elle lança une pomme de terre dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de sa médium de tante . Esmée ,aimant trop Renesmée ne dit rien et ferma les yeux sur sa bêtise .Mais quand Alice et compagnie commencèrent à se batailler avec la nourriture , Esmée rentra dans une colère noire .

-TOUT LE MONDE DANS SA CHAMBRE ! Hurla-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la journée

-Pff toujours à hurler .Chuchota Jasper

-Jasper Hale ,je t'ai entendue .

-Super ! Dit le blond avant de lever les bras au ciel pour appuyer sa réplique .Il en avait plus que marre de ressentir la frustration et la colère de sa mère .

-Tu es privée ,tout comme les deux autres ,de voiture .Priva Esmée

-Bella ,je peux venir ?Demanda Alice avec inquiétude .Le bus ? Jamais de la vie .Alice Cullen ne fera pas l'honneur au chauffeur de la voir s'assoir sur des sièges dégoulinant de saletés .

-Bien sûr ! Alice, viens on va toute les deux dans ta chambre et on laisse nos deux stupides maris pour qu'ils puissent réfléchir de leur actes ! Demanda une Bella toute excitée

-Tape-moi en deux ! Dit une Alice fier d'avoir déteint sur sa belle-sœur

Les deux brunettes sprintèrent vers la chambre d'Alice ,prenant au passage Renesmée , avant de fermer la porte à clé .Quand les deux maris se rendirent compte de la machination , ils crièrent à pleins poumons .Ils étaient comme leur frère privés de voiture ,de jeux vidéos et de leurs épouses .Mais en plus ,Edward n'avait pas sa fille près de lui .Quelle journée pourrie pensa le rouquin avec tristesse .

-OUVREZ ! Hurla Jasper ,énervé

-Euhh…NON ! Répondirent les deux jeunes filles ,hilare

-MAMAN ! Cria Edward

-Maman ,ne les aide pas ! Quémanda Alice avec sa voix spéciale chantage .

-Laissez les filles tranquille ! Ordonna Carlisle ,fraichement rentré de l'hôpital .

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Emmett à attendre que les filles Cullen décident de revenir dans leur chambre respective .

Tandis que les trois brunettes discutaient tranquillement de leur journée ,un caillou rebondit sur la fenêtre de la chambre .

-Ouvrez-moi ! Supplia une voix reconnaissable entre toute

La seconde après ,Rosalie entra dans la pièce ,à moitié recouverte de terre .

-Je suis allée chasser .Expliqua-t-elle sous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille .

Elles hochèrent la tête avant de continuer leur discussion .

-Eh Rosalie ! Tu pourras venir dans la Volvo de Edward avec Alice et moi .Expliqua Bella à une Rosalie soulagée

-Merci ma Belle ! Dit la jolie blonde en sautant dans les bras de la brunette .

Pendant toute la nuit durant ,les quatre jeunes filles discutèrent en ne pensant nullement à leur maris seuls dans la chambre d'Emmett en train de se morfondre .

MATIN

-Allez ,lève-toi mon ange .Dit doucement Bella en essayant de réveiller sa fille le plus doucement possible .Elle ne voulait pas utiliser les méthodes peu ordinaires de ses belles-sœurs .

-Mais maman …Laisse-moi dormir !

-Non ,il faut que tu te lèves car aujourd'hui comme tes tantes et moi nous inscrivons pour être des pom-pom girls .Ne me demande pas pourquoi ,Alice à eu une pulsion cette nuit durant ton sommeil .Expliqua la jeune mère

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il faudrait que je me lève à cette heure ! S'énerva Nessie

-Comme je souhaitais te le dire ,tu dois allait à la Push car tes grands-parents partent en voyage .Esmée en peut plus des âneries de ton père et de tes oncles .

Renesmée ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de finir qu'elle sprinta vers le dressing commun . Elle choisit un pantalon et un pull au hasard et descendit les escaliers tout aussi rapidement .

-A ce soir maman ! Hurla une Nessie excitée .

-Euh …..Ma fille vient de me laisser pour un stupide cabot ?

-Tout à fait ! Répondirent les deux tantes .

-C'est tellement silencieux .Murmura Bella

Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient partis de plus belle lurette .Le bus était pour les personnes qui se lèvent tôt .Lever est un bien grand mot pour notre cas pensa Rosalie .

-Magnifique ! Murmura Alice avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain .Quelques secondes plus tard ,l'eau se fit entendre .

Les deux autres vampires s'étaient déjà douchées durant la nuit .Elles avaient envie de rire au dépend de la jolie medium .L'idée avait germée dans la tête des deux vampires quand Alice s'était absentée pour allait chasser .

-Bella ,bouge-toi ! Dit Rosalie pliée en deux

-Oui ! Oui .J'arrive ! Murmura la vampire

-Elle va nous tuer .Chuchota Bella avec inquiétude .

-Tu as bien installée ton bouclier ?

-Bien sûr .Rassura Bella avant de commencer leur œuvre .

-Alors tais-toi et aide-moi !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Hello every people ,

Avant toutes choses ,réponse à vos reviews .

:Cette petite farce ne seras pas très ''dur'' mais ne t'inquiète pas , dans les chapitres suivants Alice va faire souffrir les deux autres Cullen .Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espères que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit .

Sonia. :Merci ,j'espère aussi qu'elle finiras bien ;) .

Alexoue : Merci pour ton reviews .

ChattonCharmant : Tu verras cela après son retour de voyage .

Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre .Bonne lecture !

J'ai enfin dépassée les 2,000 mots pour un chapitre .Un stade de dépassé maintenant je vise les 3,000 .

Tout le monde savait que Alice se baladait toujours avec une magnifique trousse de toilette Louis Vuitton .La brunette l'avait achetée une petite fortune Elle était beige et minuscule malgré le fait que la médium se baladait toujours avec une quantité folle de maquillage .Elle chérissait sa trousse de toilette ,c'est pour cela que les deux femmes avaient quelque peu peur de la réaction de la brunette .Bella et Rosalie commencèrent à vider la trousse à vitesse surhumaine .Elles vidèrent de la glue et des plumes au fond de la trousse et dans un élan de folie ,recouvrirent complètement la trousse et ne laissa aucun bout de tissu visible .Les deux jeunes femmes remirent avec délicatesse les produits de beauté et s'attaquèrent maintenant au magnifique sac assorti à la trousse de toilette .Les deux vampires commencèrent à vider le reste de glue qu'il restait et colla la trousse de toilette ,quelques stylos et les calepins où se trouvaient les nombreux dessins de mode d'Alice au fond du sac .Par chance , la médium prenait toujours deux sac donc le sac assorti avec sa trousse était celui qu'elle utilisait le moins .

Quand les deux femmes entendirent Alice sortirent de la douche ,elles rangèrent le sac et recommencèrent à lire leur magazines respectifs avec un air angélique sur le visage .

-Bella passe-moi ma trousse de toilette ! Hurla Alice à travers la porte

Cette dernière pâlit en entendant la demande de la médium .Elle la tête de droite et à gauche cherchant une solution .Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Rosalie lui lancer un regard noir qui aurait paralysé une armée entière .Ne fallait pas avoir deux Cullen sur le dos .

-Prend-la mienne ,Rosalie me fait les ongles !

-OK ! Cria la médium ,déçu car la trousse de sa belle-sœur était assez peu garnit car Bella était une fervente adepte du naturel .Pathétique pensa Alice avant de souffler .Mais bon ,Alice respectait le fait que Bella se faisait les ongles .

Mais attend , Bella se ronge les ongles .

Alice entoura sa fine silhouette avec une serviette d'un blanche immaculé et courra vers sa chambre .Elle tomba sur Bella et Rosalie en pleine séance manucure .La brunette regarda avec suspicion ses sœurs avant de retourner se changer .

-Ouf ! Souffla Rosalie .On a eu chaud

-Je te le fait pas dire ,regarde comment tu as dépassée ! S'énerva Bella en voyant une énorme trace de vernis sur sa paume blanche .Je vais te tuer Rosaline Cullen !

Cette dernière se cofonda en excuses qui finit par apaiser la jeune mère . Mais Rosalie reçut tout de même une tape sur l'épaule .

-Je suis prête ,bougez vous ! S'égosilla Alice qui attendait en bas les deux jeunes femmes .

Ces dernières descendirent avec grâce les escaliers avant de s'arrêter net en voyant ce que Alice tenait entre ses mains .

-C'est quoi ca ? Questionna Rosalie

-Bah nos tenues de cheerleaders .Répondit Alice avant de lever les yeux au ciel .

La jolie brunette tenait dans ses mains trois jupes de couleur bleu ciel .Elles étaient accompagnées de débardeurs ,eux aussi bleu mais plus foncé .Tout cela étaient de taille microscopique .

-Déjà que j'étais réticente envers ton idée , quand je vois cette tenue qui laisse voir mon nombril .Je ne souhaite qu'une chose ,oublier ma promesse .Refusa Bella en secouant la tête avec insistance .

-Edward ,Emmett et Jasper seront accros et comme ca ,on pourra les contrôler facilement !

Bella et Rosalie ne laissa pas Alice finir ,elles prirent leur tenue respective avant de les ranger dans leur magnifique sac ,fraîchement achetés lors de leur dernière virée nocturne .

-Ne les froissez pas ! Ordonna Alice avec un geste théâtral qui montrait son désaccord .

Les trois vampires se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Volvo ,s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur de la voiture et partirent rapidement .Elles ou plutôt Alice ,ne respecta nullement les limites de vitesse et c'est pour ca qu'elles arrivèrent avec dix bonnes minutes d'avances .Mais Alice mit un point d'honneur à réajuster les tenues de ses sœurs car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner son accord aux tenues de ses belles-sœurs .Quand la médium donna enfin son approbation ,sept bonnes minutes étaient passées .

-Bon ,on fait quoi ? Questionna Rosalie tout en tapant ses ongles manucurés sur la table en gravit se trouvant dans la minuscule cour du lycée .

-Quelqu'un à fait ses devoirs ?

-Shitt ! Jura Bella avant de sortir ses cahiers .Mais au même moment , la sonnerie retendit .

La matinée se déroula rapidement malgré le fait que les trois jeunes femmes eurent une heure de colle .Elles devront rester après leur séance avec les pom-pom girls .Les devoirs non fait ,c'est assez dans ce lycée pour avoir une heure de colle pensa Alice avec mauvaise humeur .

Etant donné que les jeunes femmes faisaient la tête avec leur mari respective ,elles se retrouvent à faire sembler de manger dehors .Les vampires s'assirent avec dégout sur les bancs sales du lycée .

-Tenez ! Dirent trois jeunes lycéens en tendant trois serviettes assez longues

-Merci .Dit Rosalie sans accorder un regard aux jeunes hommes .

Bella et Alice furent plus polies en relevant les yeux et sourire à leurs mystérieux sauveurs .

-Mon prénom est …. Commença Bella

-Bella ,et toi Alice et Rosalie .Dit le plus grand de la bande .

-Vous êtes connues comme étant les canons du lycée .Expliqua un brun sous les regards inquisiteurs des vampires .

Les trois vampires hochèrent la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'organisation d'une nouvelle sortie shopping .

-On peut s 'assoir ?Demanda le plus courageux des trois jeunes hommes

-Je crois pas ! Refusa Rosalie

-Allez …

-Je crois qu'elle à dit non ! Répondit un Emmett sortant de nulle part .

L'humain fixa intensément l'époux de Rosalie en prenant un air supérieur .Rosalie leva les épaules en soufflant d'exaspération .Elle savait que son mari était possessive et que aucun gars pouvaient l'approcher .Mais là , c'était un humain ! Il allait le tuer .Rosalie décida de se lever et se déplaça aux côtés de son mari .Elle posa une main rassurante sur le bras musclé d'Emmett .

-T'es qui toi ?

-Son petit-ami ! Répondit l'imposant vampire avec froideur .

-Donc vous deux vous êtes libres ? Demanda l'insolent humain en fixant avec luxure Alice et Bella

-Je crois pas ! Disent en cœur Jasper et Edward ,tout en lançant des regards noirs à la troupe d'humains

En entendant la dispute ,un attroupement avec entouré la famille Cullen et les trois humains .Les trois frères étaient ,malgré le peu de temps qu'ils étaient ici ,connus pour être possessive envers leur petite-amie .Quand les trois stupides humains virent les trois hommes défendent leur épouses avec autant de colère ,ils commencèrent à prendre peur .

-Viens on se cassent !

-C'est mieux pour vous .Grogna Emmett

Quand la tension retomba ,l'attroupement se dispersa rapidement .Assez déçu de la tournure des événements .Des murmures de contestation retentit au oreilles des trois frères Cullen qui regardèrent avec hargne le reste d'humains .

-Non mais ca va pas ? Hurla Alice avec colère

-Quoi ? J'allais pas laisser se gars de draguer sous mes yeux ,tu peux tout me demander mais pas ca !

-C'est quoi ton excuse à toi ,Edward ?

-Ta vus comment il te regardait ? Comme si tu étais un bout de viande .Dit Edward avec une lenteur calculée .Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Bella ,il en avait marre d'être séparé d'elle .

-Je sais me défendre !

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla sous le regard noir de son épouse .Emmett suivit ce dernier en voyant Rosalie pointer du doigt la direction que prenait Edward .

Jasper ,quant à lui avait eu le pardon d'Alice en lui promettant une excursion shopping à New-York ,le mois prochain .Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à que la sonnerie retentisse. Le couple se sépara avec tristesse et partirent chacun de leur coté .Quant aux deux vampires ,elles avaient fait leurs devoirs rapidement pour ne pas prendre encore une heure de colle .Si elles voulaient se racheter des tenues ,ne valait mieux pas collectionner les heures de colles .Ca ferait un magnifique papier peint pensa Rosalie avec humour .

Alice ,Rosalie et Bella avaient cours de sport .Elles détestaient cela car elles devaient non seulement porter des tenues des plus horribles mais en plus ,contrôler leur force .Trois heures de torture pensa Bella avec fatigue .

Quand elles arrivèrent dans les vestiaires ,un silence lourd tomba dans la salle .Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pensa Rosalie avec une pointe de suspicion .

-Et toi ! Dit une parfaite inconnue en pointant du doigt Alice avec dégoût .Tu dragues mon petit-copain et tu crois t'en sortir comme ca ?

-Quoi ?

-En plus d'être une garce ,elle est complètement bête ! Ricana l'inconnue

Alice vit noir ,elle se rapprocha dangereusement de cette peste ,qui recula en voyant la médium fonçait sur elle .Malgré sa taille ,la vampire était redoutable quand elle était contrôlée par la colère .Bella et Rosalie en avaient fait les frais .Elles frissonnèrent en repensant à cela .

-Déjà ,tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Compris ? Questionna-t-elle .Bien ,dit Alice en voyant l'inconnue hochait la tête .Déjà ,c'est ton gars qui est venu me voir ,car si t'es pas encore au courant ,j'ai déjà un petit-copain .Et de deux ,je suis plus intelligente que tu ne le seras jamais .Donc écrases-toi et reste dans un coin sans broncher .Mais si tu veux te battre ,cela me gêne nullement ! Alors ,réponds !

L'humaine répondit négativement et repartit rapidement à sa place ,non sans lancer un regard apeuré vers les trois jeunes femmes .

-Quelqu'un d'autre à un problème ?Hurla Rosalie

Les lycéennes se trouvant dans le vestiaires baissèrent la tête et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles

Quand toutes les filles étaient prêtes ,le coach donna un ballon par équipe de trois et siffla .Volley .Voilà le nom de la pire chose sur terre murmura Bella avant de se concentrer en sentant le regard d'Alice sur son dos .Elle devait gagner ou sinon elle ne donne pas cher à sa peau pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude .Alice est forte ,très forte pour les vengeances .

Après cinq matchs gagnés ,l'équipe Cullen fut l'équipe gagnante .Surtout grâce à Alice .Rosalie ne touchait presque jamais le ballon car sa toute nouvelle manucure n'aurait jamais tenue le coup quand à Bella ,sa maladresse légendaire était toujours présente malgré son changement de nature .

Après s'être changée ,Bella et ses deux belles-sœurs se dirigèrent vers la salle où se trouver le reste de l'équipe de cheerleaders .

-Attendez-moi les filles ,je vais me refaire une beauté ! Informa Alice en courant vers les toilettes .

Rosalie et Bella se regardèrent avec peur et partit ,en parfaite synchronisation ,vers la sortie .

-OH MON DIEU ! ESPECE DE ….. Hurla Alice avant de courir à la suite de ses sœurs .

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Pensa Alice avec fureur .

TADAM ! Alors vos avis ?

Que pensez-vous de la blague des deux Cullen ? De la presque bataille ? De la petite humaine qui agresse Alice ?Ou d'Alice qui découvre la blague ?

Donnez moi vos idées de vengeance par MP !

Bonne journée ,remarquez-vous que mes chapitres s'allongent au fur et à mesure ?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a pour sujet principale : La vengeance d'Alice .Ma vengeance est pas très originale mais vous verrez qu'Alice avait pensée à tout . .Bon , je vous embête plus et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre .Bon lecture .

Bella et Alice ,juste après avoir fuit Alice ,s'étaient réfugiées derrière les gradins du stade du lycée .Tandis que Bella cherchait une solution à leur problème , Rosalie regardait avec peur ses chaussures à talon car malgré le fait qu'elle savait que la médium se vengerait , la jolie blonde avait pris une toute nouvelle paire qu'elle trouvait magnifique .Adieu mes chaussures pensa-t-elle avec résignation .

Pendant que Rosalie pleurait ses chaussures ,Bella restait sur ses gardes .Etant donné le faîte que l'hiver approchait à grands pas ,la nuit tombait plus vite .C'est pour cela que Bella ,malgré sa vue presque parfaite , ne vit pas Alice se cachait derrière les deux jeunes femmes en ne faisant aucun bruit .

-Ecoute …Murmura Bella

-J'entends rien ! C'est silencieux .

-C'est trop silencieux .Dit la brunette avant d'être aspergée d'eau par une Alice hilare .

Quand Rosalie vit sa belle-sœur être arrosée par la folle qu'il lui servait de sœur ,elle partit à vitesse humaine vers la Volvo qui se trouvait à environ une centaines de mètres d'ici .Mais la brunette ,malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait être vu ,partit aux trousses de Rosalie à vitesse vampirique .Elle bloqua le passage de la jolie vampire et l'aspergea d'eau .Rosalie hurlait de rage car l'eau était vraiment glacée et surtout que ses vêtements étaient tout neuf .

Quelques minutes plus tard ,Alice arrêta sa vengeance .Elle regardait avec un sourire sadique ses deux sœurs qui étaient complètement mouillées .Mais ce que ces dernières ne savaient pas ,c'était qu'Alice Cullen ne faisait pas les choses à moitié .Elle sortit de son sac des tubes de peinture ,volés dans la salle d'arts plastiques ,et les lança sur les deux jeunes Cullen .Rosalie regarda avec haine sa sœur ,elle allait lui payer ,foi de Rosalie Cullen .

-ALICE ! ARRETE ! Hurla Bella avant de partit en courant .

-Mhhh ! NON ! Cria Alice en suivant Bella et laissant une Rosalie complètement colorée .

Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenues rouge et sa peau couleur porcelaine n'était plus qu'un mélange de vert et de différentes couleurs .

Après avoir fait le tour de la piste une dizaine de fois ,à vitesse vampirique ,les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent et retournèrent voir une Rosalie boudeuse .

-Maintenant ,tout le monde en colle ! Ordonna Alice en jubilant intérieurement .

-Mais nos tenues ? S'exclama Bella et Rosalie

-Dommage …

La médium traîna ,réellement ,les deux victimes de sa vengeance à la salle de colle .Elle toqua et ouvrit la porte laissant voir le spectacle .Malheureusement pour elle ,que trois personnes étaient collés .Les garçons Cullen .

-OH MON DIEU ! Jura Emmett en voyant sa femme couverte de peinture .Il fit vite suivi par Edward choqué .

-Alice et sa vengeance ! Expliquèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de s'assoir .

-Vous et vous ,dit la surveillante en pointant du doigt Bella et Rosalie ,collées une heure de plus !

Quand Alice et Jasper entendirent cette ordre ,ils éclatèrent de rire .Mais ce dernier finit par grimaçait ,les deux jeunes Cullen avaient appris à contrôler leurs émotions et c'est pourquoi Jasper ressentit une sorte de malaise .

-Non ! Répondit une Rosalie dépitée .

-Bien sûr que si Mademoiselle Cullen .

Après cette mauvaise nouvelle ,les filles Cullen demandèrent à leur époux pourquoi ils étaient collés .

-Menaces et intimidation envers des élèves ! Répéta Emmett avant de soupirer

-Combien de temps ?

-2 heures pour Edward et moi et juste 1 pour Jasper .Renseigna l'époux de Rosalie

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella quelque peu choquée

-Il a fait le coup du petit-ami jaloux .Dit Edward quelque peu énervé

En faite ,cette phrase voulait dire que Jasper avait utilisé son don à son avantage au plus grand damne des deux Cullen .Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard ,les deux couples Cullen se reparlèrent grâce à Emmett qui fit tomber Alice d'un croche-pied .Cette chute déclencha l'hilarité de la fratrie Cullen .

-Bella …Chuchota Edward

-Ouaip

-Nessie dort chez les Quileutes ? Demanda son époux

-Toujours ouaip ,je veux pas la séparer de Jacob et elle est une adolescente maintenant .

-Tu vois où je veux en venir …Murmura Edward ne voulant pas être entendu par sa famille

-Edward ,je ne ….Ohhh ! Bien sûr mon cœur ! Dit Bella en se penchant pour embrasser son mari

-Euhh Bella ,tu es couverte de peinture .

-Désolé ! S'excusa la brunette avant de retourner à ses devoirs ,autant les faire comme ca plus de temps pour s'éclatait pensa-t-elle avec joie .

Une heure plus tard ,le couple fusionnel qu'était Jasper et Alice se levèrent et partirent avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres .Vive nos dons pensèrent les deux époux avant de taper dans leur mains .

-Alice ! Appela Rosalie

-Ouai .

-Comment-tu rentres ? Demanda la jolie blonde

-Bah avec la Volvo de Bella !

-Euh ! Non ! Refusa cette dernière

Quand Alice comprit la ruse de ses sœurs ,son sourire fondit comme neige et la panique empara la belle medium . Son époux comprit aussi où voulait en venir Rosalie , Alice Cullen allait monter dans un bus .

-BUS ! BUS ! BUS ! Hurlèrent les Cullen avant d'être stoppé par une surveillante en colère .

Après avoir quitté le lycée avec une boule au ventre ,Alice se trouva devant un arrêt de bus ,son pire cauchemar .Le couple se dirigea le plus loin possible de l'arrêt ,Jasper ne voulait nullement ressentir les sentiments futiles des adolescents .Après une poignée de minutes ,le bus arriva entouré d'une fumée noire .Oh seigneur pensa Alice avant de grimaçais de dégout .

Jasper monta en premier ,paya sa place ,et alla s'assoir en attendant une Alice qui se faisait attendre .Quand tout les lycéens furent montés ,la jolie médium décida enfin de grimper dans cet affreux bus .Elle paya son ticket et se dirigea avec rapidité vers la place que Jasper lui montrait .

-Jasper ….

-Oui .Répondit ce dernier avec calme malgré l'anxiété qui le gagnait car il sentait que sa femme préparait quelque chose .

-Comme nous sommes obligés de rester ici ,autant s'amuser !

Le beau blond nu nullement le temps de répondre que sa magnifique épouse fondit sur ses lèvres .La tension montait lentement mais sûrement entre le jeune couple et juste l'appel du chauffeur de bus pu stopper leur baiser .

-Marques d'infections trop explicites ,interdit dans mon bus .Sortez tout de suite ! Cria le chauffeur avec une voix grave et bourru .

Le couple descendit sur les regards amusés des lycéens ,le chemin fut bien mouvementé .

-On doit marcher ! Hurla Alice avec colère

-Tu savais pas que le chauffeur allait nous virer ?

-Bien sûr que non ! J'était trop concentrée sur notre baiser .

Jasper ne répondit pas .Il attrapa sa femme ,la plaqua contre sa hanche et courra le plus vite possible chez eux .Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard ,couvert de saletés en tout genre .

-Je vais prendre une douche ! Annonça la belle brune tout en courant vers la salle de bain

-J'arrive !

Quand Jasper arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain ,Alice claqua la porte en riant .

-Allliiice ….Se plaignit l'époux de cette dernière avec une pointe d'amusement .

La brunette ne répondit pas et préféra chanter tout en dansant dans la salle de bain .

-Je payerai tes achats à New-York ! Dit Jasper avec un sourire de victoire .Il allait gagnait .

Quand Alice entendit son époux ,elle ouvrit la porte avec violence et attira Jasper dans la salle d'eau .

-Bougez-vous ! Ordonna Emmett .

Rosalie ,Edward et Bella traînaient des pieds .L'époux de Rosalie voulait absolument faire une course en voiture .Emmett voulait faire un match entre couple malgré le fait que seule la Volvo se trouvait dans le parking du lycée .

-Mais bien sûr Emmmett ,une course avec une seule voiture ! Dit Bella en se retenant de rire .

-Qui ta dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une voiture ?

-Bah vous avait pris le bus ? Demanda Rosalie avec un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix .

Emmett et Edward ne répondirent pas à la question de la belle blonde et se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui bordait le lycée .Après quatre minutes de marche ,la magnifique décapotable d'Emmmett apparut .

-Mais …pourquoi Jasper n'a pas prit la décapotable ? Questionna une Bella complètement perdue .

-Parce que lui a prit le bus .Dit Emmett avec un sourire sadique .Je voulais m'amusait un peu et comme Edward peut lire dans mes pensées ….

Les deux jeunes demandèrent plus aucunes explications ,trop ahuri par la méchanceté de leur époux respectif .Le couple Rosalie / Emmett monta dans la décapotable et se dirigea vers la lycée à une vitesse peu rassurante même pour des vampires .

Bella et Edward montèrent dans la Volvo et Edward roula vers la voiture rouge qui attendait à la sortie du lycée .

-A trois .Expliqua Emmett

-Un…

-Deux…..NON ! Hurla le brun quand il vit Edward fonçait vers l'autoroute .

Emmett suivit son frère avec énervement ,il écrasait l'accélérateur avec hargne .Il voulait gagner .

-EMMETT ! DOUCEMENT ! Ordonna Rosalie en voyant son mari fonçait entre les voitures qui se trouvaient sur l'autoroute .

-Je veux gagner !

Quand Rosalie vit Bella passer la tête par la fenêtre et rire aux éclats ,elle vit rouge .

-FONCE !

-A vos ordre ma poupée ! Ria Emmett

Bella rentra sa tête et regarda son mari avec amusement .

-Tu lit ses pensées ?

-Il veux gagner et …merde .

-Quoi ? Questionna la jolie brune

-Rosalie et Emmett veulent me dégouter en pensant à leurs ébats .

Bella frissonna et engloba le beau roux avec son bouclier .Edward la remercia avec un sourire avant d'écrasait son accélérateur .

Après une dizaine de minutes de combat entre les deux couples ,Emmett gagna en passant entre deux voitures .Il se gara avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de tendre la main pour recevoir la récompense .100 dollars .

-Tiens ! Dit Edward avec énervement

-Merci mon cher frère .

Bella tira la langue avant de tirer son mari dans l'immense demeure Cullen .Rosalie en fit autant avant de stopper net son avancement en voyant Alice et Jasper en sous-vêtements dans le salon .

-AHHHHH ! Hurla Emmett avant de se cacher les yeux .

Le couple leva la tête avec empressement et Alice monta à vitesse surhumaine en haut pour se changer tandis que Jasper enfila un pantalon qui traînait près du canapé .

-Bien ! Joli ,très joli mais tu nous doit des explications Jasper Hale ! Dit Edward en riant .Il avait déjà comprit pourquoi le jeune couple s'était lâché dans le salon .

-On a étaient virés du bus .Avoua Jasper avec honte

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop de marques d'affections .Expliqua le joli blond .

Les deux couples hurlèrent de rire avant de se ressaisir en voyant Alice descendre les escaliers avec énervement .

-Je vous parle plus ! Dit Alice en pointant du doigt les deux femmes Cullen

-Non ! Alice ! On devez faire les magasins ensemble pour tu sais quoi .

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent avec inquiétude .C'était quoi se '' tu sais quoi '' ? Emmett hocha les épaules avant de soupirer .

-Vous devez faire ce que je veux .Négocia la jolie médium

-OK !

-Je veux jouer à Action ou Vérité ! Annonça Alice avec envie .Ca faisait longtemps que la famille Cullen n'avait pas joué à ce jeu .Edward et Jasper frissonnèrent en repensant à leur dernière partie .

Voilà voilà ! Je voulais juste vous dire : Lâchez vos reviews / Mp et à la prochaine !

Bisous

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis en mode vacances ,je ferais attention la prochaine fois .


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà ! Je souhaite juste dire que le manque de reviews pour le chapitre 6 m'a un peu déçut car je pensais que la vengeance d'Alice vous aurez intéressée .Je vais arrêtais de me plaindre et vous laissez lire le chapitre 7 .Bonne lecture et on se voit à la fin du chapitre .

CHAPITRE 7

Quand Edward entendit la demande de sa sœur ,le vampire s'était rapproché de la porte avec empressement ,sous le regard inquisiteur de sa femme .Elle voulait ,contrairement aux autres ,jouer à Action ou Vérité car depuis son changement en vampire ,elle n'avait jamais fait des jeux pouvant lui rappeler qu'elle avait était humaine .Bella ne voulait pas trop se l'avouer mais être humaine lui manquait un peu .Elle chassa cette pensée d'un revers de main avant de se concentrer sur sa famille .

-NON ! J'ai dit non ! Refusa catégoriquement Edward en entendant Alice proposait ce jeu .

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que la dernière fois ,j'ai du descendre la ville en caleçon ! Informa le beau roux .

-Ah oui ! Bah pour le bon vieux temps ,tu commences et tu te mets en caleçon .Ordonna Alice en retenant un fou rire .

-NON !

-Edward ,si tu le fait ,je te promet ce que tu veux !Dit Bella

-NON !

-Edward …..Commença sa femme

L'intéressée hocha la tête avant de murmurer un oui .

-Si tu le fais pas …Interdiction de me toucher pendant un long ,très long moment ! Menaça Bella en faisant glisser sa main sur ses courbes .

-OK ! OK ! Je le fais .Céda Edward avec énervement .Sa femme savait qu'il était vraiment accro à son corps ,bien plus que maintenant ,il pouvais la toucher sans la tuer .Bella le savait et elle l'utilisait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait .Ce qui énerva légèrement la nouvelle victime d'Alice .

-La famille Cullen a besoin des femmes ,pathétique ! Rigola Emmett

-Tu tiens à moi ? Demanda Rosalie avec étonnement .Son époux était le plus accro des trois Cullen .Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans toucher sa femme .

-Oui énormément mais je ne suis pas comme Edward ou Jasper ! Je vais pas de supplier pour te toucher .

Rosalie ,choquée par les propos de son mari ,le claqua avant de sourire mystérieusement en regardant Alice .Elle allait lui faire regretter ses paroles ,parole de Rosalie .

-Je te parie que tu peut pas tenir trois jours sans me toucher !Paria la vampire parfaite

-Je parie ! Mais je parie aussi que tu ne peut pas résister à mon corps ! Se vanta Emmett

-Trois jours sans coucher !

-Parie tenu ! Confirma le vampire le plus musclé de la pièce .

Rosalie hocha la tête avant de se concerter sur Edward .Elle pencha la tête en voyant Edward se changer .Emmett ,toujours aussi possessif ,tourna sa femme pour qu'elle ne puisse voir son frère se changer .Jasper fit la même chose en voyant Alice à moitié avachie sur le canapé attendant qu'Edward se mette en caleçon .Quand à Bella ,elle regardait avec envie son époux ,un sourire aux lèvres .

-C'est bon ! Dit Bella en rigolant .

Edward se trouvait à moitié nu au milieu du salon attendant le top départ de sa sœur .Il avait gardé tout de même ses chaussures .Edward remarqua le regard emplie de luxure de sa femme ce qui confirma son idée .Une soirée d'enfer pensa-t-il .

-3 ! 2 ! 1 ! GO ! Hurla Alice avant qu'Edward sprint à vitesse humaine vers la route .

Bella et la troupe suivirent le beau roux en riant ,ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Edward courir vers la pente avant de redescendre sous les klaxons de nombreuses voitures ,souvent conduites par des lycéennes .

Après une dizaines de minutes ,la victime des Cullen stoppa sa course avant de rentrer chez lui avec lenteur .I l voulait se venger de Bella en descendant le plus lentement possible pour que les voitures puissent le klaxonner .

Quand Bella comprit l'idée de son époux ,elle partit ,à vitesse humaine ,chercher son époux avant de le prendre par le bras en lui criant des insultes au visages .Elle lui annonça qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la toucher pendant une bonne semaine et même plus si il ne se bougeait pas .

-Tu n'avais qu'a m'aidait ! Hurla Edward ,énervé par les insultes de sa femme

-Tu me gonfles ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle , tu me tapes sur le système .C'était un jeu !

-Tu n'avais pas qu'a pas te marier avec moi .On seraient tranquille ! Dit Edward avant de regretter ses paroles .

Bella ,choquée par ses paroles ,s'immobilisa après avoir lâchée son époux .Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha un sanglot .Il n'a pas dit ca ! répéta la brunette en secouant la tête avec fureur .

-Bella …Je ne .Commença Edward avec peur .

-Je veux plus te voir ! NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Hurla-t-elle en sentant le contact si électrisant de son époux .

Après cette avertissement ,Bella enleva sa bague de mariage avant de la jeter sur Edward .Cette acte brisa le cœur mort d'Edward qui supplia du regard son épouse mais cette dernière était aveuglée par la tristesse .

-Voilà ,tu es content ? Dit-t-elle en ne cillant pas .La rage et la tristesse avaient remplacés l'amour et la bienveillance dans ses yeux .

Edward resta muet ,il sentait que sa femme s'éloignait réellement de lui .Il ne put rien dire car Bella partit rapidement vers la demeure Cullen ,vite rejointe par Rosalie et Alice .Les maris des deux femmes lancèrent un regard noir à Edward car ils s'avaient que leur épouse se seraient les coudes entre elles .

Edward arriva ,s'habilla avant de prendre ses clés de voiture .Il fut suivit par ses frères ,ils montèrent dans la Volvo et partirent sur les chapeaux de roues .Le beau roux lança un denier regard vers la demeure Cullen avant de tourner la tête ,il était vraiment désolé mais il était allé trop loin .Edward demanda mentalement pardon à sa belle et douce femme .

-Bella répond ! Répéta Rosalie une énième fois .Son mutisme inquiétaient les deux jeunes Cullen tout comme son allure .Ses cheveux normalement propres et coiffés étaient devenus un mélange de feuilles et de nœuds .Son regard était agar et mobile tandis que sa peau était étrangement blanche .

-Il regrette notre mariage .Lâcha Bella avant de casser une table de chevet ,cadeau de sa mère .Elle s'arrêta un instant ,lâcha un cri et se leva tomber lourdement sur le sol .Bella regardait ses deux belles-sœurs avec détresse ce qui brisa le cœur de ses dernières .

-Il ne voulait pas dire ca .

-SI ! Il ne m'aime plus .Dit la brunette avec crainte .

-Mais non ! Contredit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel .Ca fait 150 ans que vous êtes mariés ,il t'aime et t'aimeras éternellement .En plus ,tu as eu Renesmée avec lui .

Bella hocha la tête ,peu convaincue , avant de poser sa tête sur les jambes délicates de Rosalie ,quant à cette dernière ,elle parlait par messages avec Emmett .Il lui annonça qu'Edward n'était plus contrôlable ,ils allaient bientôt quitter la ville .La jolie blonde demanda à son époux de revenir à la maison ,ce dernier envoya un simple oui .Rosalie ,ne voulant pas paraître désintéressée , elle posa son téléphone sur les restes de la table de chevet .

-J'ai une idée ! Annonça Alice en sautant sur ses deux pieds tout en tapant des mains .

-Quoi ?!

-On va à Paris ,c'est la ville des amoureux et de la mode .

-Bonne idée en plus un peu de romantisme dans nos couples ne ferait pas de mal .Avoua Rosalie tandis que Bella hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux .Elle n'avait goût à rien .

-Peut-être .Murmura la jeune vampire avant de souffler .On part quand ?

-Ce soir ! Annonça la médium

-Mais les places ?

-J'avaient déjà achetées les places .Pour mon anniversaire ! Précisa la jeune vampire comme si c'était évident .

-Première place ? Demanda Rosalie

-Bien sûr !

Bella et Rosalie hochèrent la tête avant que cette dernière appel Emmett .

-Bella ? Demanda Edward avec espoir .

-Non idiot ! C'est Rosalie ,passe-moi Emmett .

-Je veux parler à Bella

-Elle veux pas te parler …en faîte si ! Dit la seule blonde de la pièce avec étonnement .

-Edward ,je t'aime encore mais tes paroles m'ont blessées donc tu devrait prendre tes distances pendant un moment .Quand à Renesmée ,elle devait rester que quelques jours à La Push mais Jacob lui a offert un énième voyage de noces .Pas besoin de me contredire ,ils sont fiancés donc tu la laisse tranquille tout comme moi .Tes paroles m'ont rappelé ton abandon et cela ne passeras pas avant un bon bout de temps .Voilà ! Ce que je souhaite rajouter ,Alice souhaite partir ce soir à Paris pour son anniversaire .Oui avec vous aussi ,maintenant passe Emmett à Rosalie .Ordonna Bella sans émotion .

Les deux jeunes Cullen entendirent Edward accepter l'ordre de Bella qui tendit le téléphone à Rosalie .La brunette tira Alice pour préparer leurs valises ,on ne pouvaient pas faire sa à la dernière minute !

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'énorme dressing partagé par les vampires ,piochèrent l'essentiel ,car Alice voulait refaire la garde-robe de chacun à Paris ,et préparèrent les valises de leur époux respectifs .Sauf Bella qui refusa la demande d'Alice en repoussant la valise d'Edward avec le pied ,elle ne serait pas clémente dit-elle à sa sœur avant de partir chercher sa trousse de toilette .

-Rosalie ! Hurla Alice

-Oui ?

-Tu as finis ?

-Ouaip ,je suis en train de jeter les restes de la table de chevet de Bella ! Informa la seule blonde .

Alice ne répondit pas ,partit dehors car elle avait vu l'arrivé des garçons .Dix secondes plus tars ,le groupe Cullen arriva rapidement .Emmett fonça à l'intérieur ,Jasper marcha lentement vers Alice redoutant sa réaction .Alice regarda son époux avec un certain énervement ,elle n'était pas un bourreau non plus !

-Tu as peur ? Dit-t-elle avec une pointe de colère

-Oui et non ! J'ai peur que tu prennes le camp de Bella et me laisse sur le côté à cause d'Edward .

-Je suis avec Bella mais tu es mon mari tout de même !

-Ouf ! C'est vrai qu'on va à Paris ? Demanda Jasper

-Ouaip ! Pour mon anniversaire et aussi car la romance n'est plus vraiment là dans nos couples .

-Je dois prendre mes cartes ?

-Exactement ! Ria Alice en embrassant son époux

Pendant tout le long ,Edward attendait l'arrivée de Bella .Cette dernière arriva rapidement car il lui manquait des produits de beauté et elle voulait l'aide d'Alice ,elle stoppa net son avancement en voyant Edward adossé sur sa Volvo ,les mains dans les poches .Elle avança en fermant les poings .La vampire s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son mari ,malgré le fait qu'elle lui faisait la tête ,son corps était tellement tentant que Bella ne put résister à sans approcher le maximum .

-Ta valise t'attend dans notre chambre .Je suis pas d'humeur à être sympa avec toi donc tu vas te la faire tout seul ! Déclara Bella en tournant les talons .

-Attends ! Dit Edward en attrapant le bras de la brunette

-Lâche-moi !

-Bella…

-Lâche-moi ! Cracha cette dernière avec hargne .Edward relâcha immédiatement le bras de son épouse .

-Je voulais de donner ton alliance .

-Garde-là ! On seras plus heureux sans .

-Je voulais pas dire ca ! Se défend Edward

-Tu l'as dit ! Va faire ta valise et arrête de me parler !

Edward hocha la tête et partit faire sa valise .Après avoir finis sa valise , il l'a rangea dans le coffre de sa Volvo et remarqua avec étonnement les valises de son épouse .

-Malgré notre dispute ,nous sommes un couple depuis 150 ans et malgré tout cela tu es celui qui j'aime .Déclara Bella en montant dans la Volvo

Edward ,heureux ,monta rapidement dans la voiture sous le regard de son épouse .Il pouvait se racheter

-Enlève ce sourire stupide de ton visage .Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné ! Dit Bella en le fusillant du regard .

La route va être longue pensa le vampire avec humour malgré la situation critique .

Voilà voilà ! Désolé pour les fautes mais j'étais impatiente de vous offrir ce chapitre car …Les Cullen vont à PARIS !

Je vous laisse ,

A la prochaine ,


	8. Chapter 8

-CHAPITRE 8-

Hey !

Je suis désolé pour le retard du chapitre 8 mais j'ai eu un coup de blues avec cette fiction .Le manque d'idées, détachement avec l'histoire Twilight et un peu aussi le manque de review .

Mais voilà, je reviens et je vous poste un chapitre de 1,600 mots. Mais je souhaite juste prévenir :

J'ai sautée les heures de routes car j'ai préférée me concentrer sur Paris et la petit crise entre nos deux tourtereaux principaux .

Voilà !

Je vous remercierez au prochain chapitre car je dois faire le point sur les review sans réponses .

Bonne lecture !

En 150 ans, Bella n'était jamais parti à Paris. Elle avait fait de nombreux voyages avec Edward et sa fille mais jamais à Paris mais la vampire pouvait dire qu'elle regrettait maintenant .Cette ville était un pur chef-d'œuvre ! La capitale française transpirait la culture, le romantisme et le luxe .Une ville que Bella allait surement adorée .Cette dernière était sortie du jet que sa famille et elle avaient acheté il y a quelques années .Bella Cullen était bouche-bée, impressionnée, admirative, heureuse….

Le vent décoiffait la brunette tandis que ses joues étaient rouge à cause du froid qui s'était abattu sur la capitale française .Sa robe noire contrastait avec sa peau d'une blancheur extrême tandis que ses cheveux bruns qui tiraient sur le roux étaient vaguement attachés, laissant une vue sur son cou délicat .

Un ange pensa Edward en se retenant de sauter sur sa femme pour l'embrasser passionnément .

-Tu aimes ? Demanda Edward sans toucher sa femme .Il ne voulait pas la brusquer .

-Oui j'adore ! Répondit cette dernière en oubliant complètement sa colère .L'effet français pensa Edward en sentant la chance de son côté .

-Je suis heureux alors .

Bella se retourna et regarda avec dureté son époux, elle avait repris ses esprits et la brunette comptait lui faire payer ses paroles .Le vampire recula en sentant la colère irradiait de sa compagne .C'est plus un ange, je penche plus pour un diable pensa-t-il en baissant le regard .

-Arrête te parler pour dire n'importe quoi .Cracha-t-elle sous le regard rieur d'Emmett qui, malgré le fait qu'il adorait son frère, appréciait leur petite dispute .Edward était allé trop loin !

-Bella…

-On y va ou pas ? Demanda la jeune vampire en regardant avec impatience sa famille .

-On dépose nos valises à l'hôtel après nous allons faire les magasins pendant que les gars visitent ou plutôt revisitent la ville .Déclara Alice en tendant ses valises à Jasper qui soupira .Pas de soupirs, de jérémiades ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Compris ? Demanda la belle brune qui reçut pour réponse des simples oui .Parfait ! On peut y aller .Annonça la médium en tapant dans ses mains .

-Paris nous voilà .Ria Rosalie en sautillant sur place .

-Ou plutôt magasins parisiens nous voilà .

-Tais-toi Emmett ! Ordonna la vampire avant de sourire .Elle adorait son mari !

Après être montés dans la voiture qu'ils les attendait, la famille Cullen montèrent les marches blanches et immaculés du célèbre hôtel. Malgré qu'elle côtoyait depuis presque deux siècles le luxe, Bella se sentait gênée et ridicule devant autant de richesse malgré que toutes ses affaires soient extrêmes chères .Je déteste pensa-t-elle en se rapprochant inconsciemment de son mari qui laissa voir sa joie à travers un sourire discret .

-Bonjour .Salua une jeune femme en regardant avec dégout les trois jeunes vampires qui étaient en tête .

Si vous avez une réservation c'est ici mais si c'est le contraire, veuillez partir car l'hôtel est complet .

-Hey ! Souffla Alice en posant à plat ses mains sur le guichet .L'humaine loucha sur la bague de mariage de la vampire qui possédait un énorme diamant .Mon salaire pensa la salariée . Réservation pour le nom Cullen .

En entendant le nom de famille qui portaient les six personnes devant elle, la jeune femme blêmit en bafouillant des excuses qui amusa Emmett .

-Désolé, veuillez m'excusez ! Dit la jeune humaine en tendant plusieurs clés à Alice qui les attrapa sans un regard pour la brunette .Je ne savais pas .

-C'est bon ! Dit Edward en souriant chaleureusement à l'humaine .Cette dernière hocha la tête, salua la famille Cullen avant de s'occuper des deux clients suivant .

Rosalie fit claquer ses talons pour montrer son impatience .Alice leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Bella lâcha une injure en faisant tomber son sac à main .Elle se baissa mais se cogna à un inconnu d'une beauté européenne .Il possédait de magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux d'un noir de jais .Quelques mèches tombait sur son front mat .Son regard tarda sur le visage parfait de Bella sous le regard jaloux d'Edward .L'inconnu tendit un sac Prada à Bella qui l'attrapa doucement .

-Merci .Souffla la brunette en souriant .J'ai trouvée ma vengeance pensa-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour faire craquer l'humain .

-Je me nomme Thomas .Déclara-t-il en tendant sa main .Bella l'attrapa sous le regard haineux d'Edward qui commençait à perdre son self-control .

-Bella, mon prénom est Bella .

-Il vous va merveilleusement bien .Vous êtes ….parfaite .Murmura Thomas avec un sourire séducteur .

-Hey ! Moi c'est Edward, le mari de la dénommée Bella .Dit avec violence Edward en attrapant le bras droit de Thomas .

-Euhh…Bonjour .Dit l'humain en tremblant en voyant le regard haineux du vampire .Je ne voulais…

-Oublie-là ! Ordonna Edward en resserrant sa prise sur Thomas .Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de courir vers la sortie .Bella regarda avec rage son mari .Elle lui assena une claque avant de se diriger d'une démarche féline vers l'ascenseur .Elle s'y engouffra avant d'envoyer un sourire mauvais au vampire qui restait paralysé devant l'ascenseur .

-Se soir, c'est canapé .Murmura Bella en sachant parfaitement qu'Edward entendrait .

-Bella ….

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle mentalement avant de refermer son bouclier .Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment laissant totalement seul Edward qui préféra sortir pour prendre l'air .

Tandis que son mari partait visiter Paris, Bella rentrait seulement dans la suite qu'elle partagerait avec Edward .Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de la bouche fine de la vampire qui lâcha ses valises sous le choc .La suite était tout simplement magnifique .La plus belle suite qu'elle n'ai jamais vue .Elle était immense, la suite était composée d'une seule et grande pièce .Un énorme lit à deux places trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce tandis que deux rideaux bordeaux l'entouraient .Le sol était recouvert de tapis allant du marron au blanc .Une énorme table se situait à droite de Bella, elle était recouverte de serviettes, chocolats et autres cadeaux de l'hôtel .La brunette avança lentement et se dirigea vers la seule porte de la suite .Elle l'ouvrit avec impatience sans prenne la peine de jeter un regard à la cuisine .Ce que Bella vit en premier fut l'énorme baignoire qui se situait au beau milieu de la salle de bain .Elle était d'un blanc immaculé ce qui était étrange car le reste de la salle de bain était brune .Les murs, les sols ou le lavabo .

-C'est magnifique .Souffla Bella en souriant bêtement .

-En plus, elle assez grande pour faire …..Dit Emmett en faisant sursauter sa belle-sœur .

-Désolé .Reprit-il en levant les mains .

-C'est rien mais garde des idées cochonnes pour toi Emmett .Gronda Bella avant de sentir quelque chose dégouliner dans son dos .Elle se retourna et vit sa belle-sœur, Rosalie, morte de rire .La belle blonde avait dans ses mains un seau vide car son contenue avait été il y a quelques instants renversé sur la brunette .

-Je vais te tuer Rosalie ! Grogna cette dernière en flashant sur la vampire mais Rosalie esquiva facilement son amie .

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Alice en lançant un de ses talons vers Bella car cette dernière l'avait submergement ignorée .

-AIE ! Cria Bella en se massant le crâne .Malgré son statut d'immortelle, la brunette avait sentie le talon pointue frappait son visage .Ca fait mal ! Bouda-t-elle comme un enfant .

-STOP ! Je veux faire les magasins, il n'est que 15 heures alors chacun s'habillent et prend ses cartes de crédit .Aucunes discussions .Précisa la médium en reprenant son talon, le remit et sortit de la suite de Bella et Edward sans un regard pour les trois membres de sa famille qui étaient couchés au sol car ils riaient trop pour se relever .

-Le coup qu'elle ta mis Bella .Dit Emmett en reprenant une certaine constance .

-C'est vrai que …..

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna la brunette en posant sa main sur la bouche rouge de Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde se bougent, on va faire les magasins .

Tout le monde se leva et flashèrent vers leur suite respective .Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et les autres se trouvaient devant les portes de l'hôtel attendant le signal d'Alice pour partir .

-C'est bon ! Déclara cette dernière en enfilant un gilet trop grand pour elle .

-On a combien aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rosalie en prenant la carte de crédit d'Emmett .

-Illimité mon cœur .Répondit le vampire en souriant .

-Et moi ?

-Pareil ma douce Alice .Dit Jasper en tendant une de ses cartes .

-Bon, je vais dire illimité aussi .Ria Bella en attrapant les deux cartes qui se trouvaient dans sa poche .Une portant le nom Edward Cullen .Je vais en profiter pensa la brunette en regardant avec joie la carte parfaitement noire .

VOIILA !

Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, Bella va exploser la carte xD

Je vous en dit pas plus !

A la prochaine .


End file.
